YGO plays
by Damatya
Summary: A bunch of YGO plays, the first being A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare


Luna-Chan: Alright, here's an attempt at a YGO fic, wow! ^^'' Ok, I'm gonna do the Shakespeare play of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. I had to read this for my English class and do a bunch of stuff on it, so I know it pretty well by now -_-'' Anyways, here's the cast:  
  
Peter Quince: Marik  
  
Oberon: Yami  
  
Titania: Yugi  
  
Bottom: Joey  
  
Flute: Grampa  
  
Puck: Bakura  
  
Hermia: Jessi (Yesh, I'm gonna use her :P)  
  
Demetrius: Seto  
  
Lysander: Mokuba  
  
Helena: Mai  
  
Egeus: Luna-Chan (Somehow, I'm stuck playing a cranky old guy -_-'')  
  
Theseus: Tristan  
  
Hippolyta: Rebecca  
  
Luna-Chan: Ok, I can't remember ALL the people that were in this, so, whatever. And, I'm gonna shorten it a whole bunch.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Act 1, Scene 1:  
  
[In the courtyard]  
  
Tristan: You and I, fair Hippolyta, will get married tomorrow.  
  
Rebecca: Oh Theseus, my love, that would be wonder-  
  
Luna-Chan: I DEMAND that Hermia marry Demetrius. He's perfect for her, everyone knows it but she. ARGH.   
  
[Hermia enters]  
  
Jessi: Father, no! I love Lysander, NOT Demetrius. And if you refuse our love, I'll... I'll.. KILL MYSELF!!  
  
Luna-Chan: ....might not be so ba- I mean.. You will do no such thing! You will marry Demetrius and that's FINAL!  
  
[Egeus and Hermia exit and Helena and Demetrius enter]  
  
Mai: Oh, Demetrius, please, I beg of you, take me and my love back! I will be your slave! (I'm saying this to SETO?! x.x)  
  
Seto: Never! It is Hermia I love, forever and ev- this is gay.  
  
Luna-Chan: *from behind a curtain* Seto!!  
  
Seto: .O alright alright... I love Hermia, not you, you scum!!  
  
Mai: -_-''   
  
Tristan: Must you have this quarrel here? Fight elsewhere, me and mine are trying to prepare for our marriage. Disperse! NOW!  
  
[In another part of the courtyard]  
  
Jessi: Oh, Lysander sweet! We must go and flee so we can be together without interruptions!  
  
Mokuba: *snickers* Yes, we must go.. to .. the forest!! They'll never find us there!!  
  
Jessi: x.x'' Let us go!  
  
[Hermia and Lysander leave]  
  
[End of first scene]  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Act 1, Scene 2:  
  
[In one part of the forest]  
  
Marik: Alright, is everyone here for the play that we're doing for Theseus' wedding? Bottom?  
  
Joey: Yep, everyone seems to be here.. I think..  
  
Grampa: Shall we get on with the play?  
  
Marik: Alright, you, Bottom, will be Pyramus, the lover of Thisbe and you, Flute, will be Thisbe.  
  
Joey: A lova? Guess I could do that... And Flute over he'ar is my Thisbe?  
  
Marik: Yes. The play is of two lovers that have fighting families and cannot seem to get along. They desperatly love eachother and try anything to be together, understand?  
  
Joey: Sadly, yes... er.. I mean, yea, I get it.  
  
Grampa: ........  
  
Marik: Alright, let us rehearse!  
  
[End of scene 2]  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Act 2, Scene 1:  
  
[A wooded park at night]  
  
Yugi: The mortal boy is mine and you cannot have him!  
  
Yami: But I need him! You have enough fairies to keep you happy! I want a slave!  
  
Yugi: You're not getting him and that's that, so shush.  
  
Yami: o.o my hikari told me to shush.. ;_;  
  
Yugi: o.o Yami! I didn't mean it!!!  
  
Luna-Chan: -_-'''  
  
Yami: ... I mean.. Fine!! *to self* I'll get that boy, no matter what...  
  
[Titania exits]  
  
Yami: PUCK! you undeserving little sprite.. COME HERE!!  
  
[Puck enters]  
  
Bakura: *grumbles* I can't believe I'm doing this... .... Yes, MASTER.. what would you like?  
  
Yami: *big grin* I wish for you to take a flower that has been tapped with cupid's arrow and drop the liquid on Titania's eyes while she sleeps so she'll fall in love with the first vile thing she sees, understood?  
  
Bakura: why don't you do it yourself, you lazy ass?!  
  
Yami: -_-''  
  
Bakura: Er... Yes sir...  
  
[A small distance away]  
  
Yugi: Muah ha.. He'll never get my mortal Indian boy! Hahahaa.aaa......haha...ha..... zzz.zzZZZZzzzz  
  
[Hermia and Lysander wander the forest]  
  
Jessi: I am dreadfully tired, we should take a rest.  
  
Mokuba: ... Ok. We'll sleep for a small while, then we really have to go.  
  
[The two lay down and are soon asleep]  
  
Bakura: Perfect.. I'll get Titania and then-  
  
Yami: Wait!! Look! See that man over there? *points to where Demetrius is ignoring Helena* Make him fall in love with that woman.  
  
Bakura: *mistakes where Yami is pointing and looks at Lysander.* Right.. ok..   
  
[Oberon exits]  
  
[End of Scene]  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Act 2, Scene 2:  
  
[Some part of the forest]  
  
Bakura: This is stupid. What a stupid play. Ok, time for the flower.. And.. Hey.. muah ha.. I just got an awful idea.. .....what kind of word is awful? *shakes head.*  
  
[Puck puts the stuff on Lysander's and Titania's eyes]  
  
[Oberon enters]  
  
Yami: Did you do it?  
  
Bakura: Yes.. The queen is done and so is the boy... *points to Lysander*  
  
Yami: *smacks Puck* You idiot!! that's the wrong one!!  
  
Bakura: x.x' oh.. oops.... talk about realism.. *rubs head*  
  
Yami: -_-'' I'll do it myself.. *goes over to the sleeping Demetrius ((Demetrius had followed Hermia into the forest and Helena followed Demetrius -_-'' forgot to put that part in and I dun want to right now)) and applies it to his eyes.* There..   
  
Bakura: Fine.. I'll go somewhere else and have some fun...  
  
[Puck exits]  
  
[End of Scene]  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Act 3, Scene 1:  
  
[The part of the forest where Peter Quince and etc are there]  
  
[Puck wanders over to see what's going on]  
  
Marik: Alright, do that last scene over once more.. It's not quite good enough..  
  
Joey: Okay, okay.. don't get yer panties in a twist..  
  
Grampa: *in a girlish voice* oh, fair Pyramus, where art thou be'est?  
  
Joey: He'ar, my love! Ba'low yer window!  
  
Grampa: My sweet love! I've been-  
  
Bakura: *whispered* and what do we have here? That one looks like the foolish kind.. I have an idea.. muahaha...  
  
[Changes Bottom's head into that of an ass (as in donkey -_-)]  
  
Marik: Oh my- *faints*  
  
Joey: ... I wasn't THAT bad...  
  
Grampa: I'm sure it's the- Oh my.  
  
Joey: What? WHAT?!  
  
Grampa: You..uh.. are an ass.  
  
Joey: Well, you aren't exactly a flower, yerself, Thys.  
  
Grampa: -_-'' that's not what I meant..  
  
Joey: Sure it ain't. Well, I'm goin somewhere where I won't be critizied for my acting. So, nyah :p. *leaves into the forest.*  
  
Bakura: *rolling on the ground laughing*   
  
[End of scene]  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Act 3, Scene 2:/Act 4, Scene 1:  
  
[In a part of the forest ((I lost track))]  
  
Joey: *Wanders in the forest.* Stupid.. argh.   
  
Yugi: *wakes up.* What or who is the meaning of my awakening?! I demand to kn- *sees Bottom* o.O  
  
Joey: WHAT?! you have a staring problem or something?!  
  
Yugi: NO... I've just.. never seen anything so..  
  
Joey: What? Wonderful? *winks*  
  
  
  
Yugi: Exactly. *grins dreamily*  
  
Joey: O.O'''' ...right...  
  
Bakura: *watching from behind a bush.* XD  
  
[Another part of the forest]  
  
Mokuba: *Yawns* What a nice sleep.  
  
Jessi: *is still sleeping*  
  
Mokuba: *looks around and sees Helena* O.O Oh my... She's so.. wow.  
  
Jessi: *Wakes up* Huh? Who's what?  
  
Mokuba: *points* Helena.. She's.. gorgeous..  
  
Jessi: YES!! Yami is mine!! ^_______^ I mean.... DAMN! what are you talking about?! I'M your lover!!  
  
Mokuba: Pfft. She's better :P.  
  
Jessi: -_-'' fine.  
  
Mokuba: ^____________^ 3  
  
[Yet another part of the forest, but not too far away]  
  
Seto: *Awakes and sees Helena beside him.* 3  
  
Mai: *wakes as well* ....what...?  
  
Seto: You're.. you're.. wow.  
  
Mai:..... what?  
  
Seto: Be mine!  
  
Mai: ...that's just slightly disturbing....What kind of cruel game are you pulling?!  
  
Seto: None at all!! I'm seeing you for the first time! I was a fool before! Please forgive me!  
  
Mai: .........  
  
Seto: ^-^ 3  
  
Mai: *blinks* right..  
  
[All four start walking and meet up as it begins to get dark]  
  
Mokuba: HELENA! MY LOVE! *runs over and hugs Mai (Helena)*  
  
Mai: o.O''''  
  
Seto: *Throws Mokuba off* Get your filthy hands off of her!  
  
Mai: Thank you, Demetri-  
  
Seto: She's mine.  
  
Mai: o.O''  
  
Jessi: HELLLLOOOOO!!! what about ME!?!?  
  
*Seto and Mokuba look over*  
  
Mokuba: What about you?  
  
Jessi: Ya know, you're askin for a smack...  
  
Mokuba: ^-^  
  
Seto: Anyways.. You can have Hermia, Helena is mine.  
  
Mokuba: Nuh uh!! She's mine.  
  
Seto: Mine!  
  
Mokuba: MINE!  
  
Seto: MINEE!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: I'll duel you for it..  
  
Seto: Ok! *pulls out cards.* You're on.  
  
Mokuba: Prepare to lose!  
  
*The two start to duke it out for Helena.*  
  
Jessi: Why are they acting in this strange manner?  
  
Mai: You don't know? Of course you must! you sent them to play this cruel joke on me! It's not funny Jes- I mean.. Hermia!   
  
Jessi: I did no such thing! I swear it!  
  
Mai: Uh huh, sure.  
  
Jessi: -_-'  
  
Bakura: This is too good... Alright.. while they're separated.. *changes voice to Demetrius'* Oh Lysander, you coward! come and get me!   
  
Mokuba: Demetrius! you are the coward, not I! *chases the voice.*  
  
Bakura: *leads Lysander away, then changes his voice to Lysanders.* Demetrius! you yellow-livered cod! Come out and face me like a man!  
  
  
  
Seto: Lysander! You ass! Stop running and face me!  
  
[The lovers get tired, then lay down and sleep in the night.]  
  
Yami: Undo it all, except for Demetrius. True love, like Lysander and Hermia, should not be played with. And undo Titania.. I have what I wanted and she will not get him back! Muahaha!  
  
Bakura: But.. But...  
  
Yami: DO IT!  
  
Bakura: Ok, ok.. jeez, don't have a cow.  
  
Yami: A cow? What?  
  
Bakura: *shrugs*  
  
Yami: o.O  
  
Bakura: *undoes the nasty spell on all of them, even Bottom and Titania, but not Demetrius.*  
  
[The other part of the forest]  
  
Mokuba: *awakes and blinks* Hermia! I love thee!   
  
Jessi: *awakes again (-_-')*You do?! Damn... there goes my Yami dreams... I mean.. About time.  
  
Seto: *Awakes and yawns.* Helena! You are mine and mine alone!  
  
Mai: *wasn't sleeping, just meditating... she does that?* ....... really?  
  
Seto: YES!  
  
Mai: ok, ok.  
  
[Sigh, another part of the, yup, you guessed it, the forest.]  
  
Yugi: What the-?  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Yugi: What are you doing here?! You.. MORTAL!  
  
Joey: o.O'' a minute ago you were worshippin me, and now you're not bein nice.. I don't like you anymore.  
  
Yugi: O.o''' I was what? I know I was having a weird dream.. but... damn.  
  
Joey: .....o.O'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Act 4, Scene 2:  
  
[The courtyard]  
  
Marik: WE.... NEED..... BOTTOM!!!  
  
Grampa: He'll be here.. I hope..  
  
Marik: If he's not here and we can't do this, we'll surely be put to.... the Shadow Realm... I mean.. Death! dun dun dunnnn!!!  
  
Grampa: o.o no!! not that!!  
  
[Bottom enters]   
  
Joey: I'm HERE!!  
  
Marik: YES!!! FINALLY!! .. Hey.. you're not an ass anymore..  
  
Joey: -_-'' Ha ha.. you're funny.  
  
Grampa: Nevermind that, we have a play to do!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Act 5, Scene 1:  
  
[The courtyard]  
  
Luna-Chan: Hermia cannot marry Lysan-  
  
Tristan: Egeus, put a sock in it already!  
  
Luna-Chan: You're gonna pay for that when this is done..  
  
Tristan: ^-^'''' let's hope its really long..  
  
[The four lovers show up]  
  
Jessi: We're here!!  
  
Tristan: Ah! Why don't you all get married today as well? It'll be a wonderful celebration!  
  
Jessi: Sure... why not... yay...*non-enthusiastic*... *grumbles* And I have to marry Mokuba, why? *sniff* I want my YAMI!!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Act 5, Scene 2:  
  
[the courtyard.. again]  
  
*The play goes on, its horrible, but Theseus likes it anyways because the actors are drunk and make fools of themselves anyway. So, its all good and they don't get hanged or whatever for another day.*  
  
Bakura: That was really stu-  
  
Luna-Chan: You say stupid one more time, and you're getting bishied.  
  
Bakura:....... stupendous.  
  
Luna-Chan: o.O  
  
*Theseus sends everyone to bed and that's the end.*  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Yugi: Ok, can I stop wearing this big poofy dress down? Its starting to ride..  
  
Yami: *snickers*  
  
Luna-Chan: That was the weirdest play of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' I've ever seen..   
  
Seto: Good enough to see again? *big grin*  
  
Luna-Chan: Uh, no. 


End file.
